


Crate Creep

by N3rdfight3r



Series: How they became ghosts. [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdfight3r/pseuds/N3rdfight3r
Summary: Cross posted from my old ff.net account.The death of The Box Ghost.





	Crate Creep

The day I lost my life, my heart had already died. The turmoil of emotions rushing through me when the doctor told me the news left me barely able to stand. My child had left this world before she could ever even enter it. And my wife had left with her. I had been held up at the warehouse when my wife called telling me she was going into labor.

If I had arrived a half hour earlier... The drive home was solemn. The radio was turned off. The passenger seat was empty. The car seat in the backseat was mocking me in the rear view mirror.

I sat, for hours, staring at the crib and the wrapped packages intended for my child. My eyes grew hard and my heart grew cold. I snapped at my employers and I shouted at my colleagues.

Jack Daniels was my best friend, and rum my lover. I grew lazy, fat, and angry. My faith in God had dwindled and died. My name forgotten and my interests gone.

I lost my house, I lost my friends and I lost my job. In a fit of rage I broke into Amity Park Warehouse. My head pounded as the alarms rang. I ran into a shelving unit and it dominoed into the others. i could hear sirens swiftly approaching. I was still wearing my overalls, though now they were covered in whiskey and scotch.

One of the falling shelves struck the chemicals we use to treat the boxes to make them more durable. They caught fire after a broken overhead light sparked. The shelves kept falling and eventually one of them fell on me, breaking my spine and covering me in cardboard boxes.

My anger burned as the flames I had caused burned higher. The boxes around me caught fire and I choked on smoke. The A.P.P.D. must have decided that I wasn't worth the trouble as their sirens faded to be replaced by those of fire engines.

When the flames were put out my body was no longer recognizable as much more than ash.


End file.
